


Azure

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Consent AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, as in each colour is a safeword, but it is definitely all consensual, each colour has a meaning, nyehctar, safe is... complicated, sane might not be right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some games turn out to be less fun than expected. That's what safewords are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yessica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/gifts), [AnonJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/gifts).



> Because there is apparently _no_ consensual nyehctar, so I _had_ to help my friends out.
> 
> List of used safewords and meanings in notes at bottom of fic.

Papyrus was staggering slightly, Flowey noticed with disappointment. "Golly, friend, Undyne must have pushed you really hard today!"

Papyrus nodded, sinking to his knees. "AZURE?"

Flowey frowned slightly. "We haven't really set up the rules about that colour well enough yet..." Papyrus looked disappointed, a little frantic, so Flowey smiled brightly and finished, "so be sure to use the right colour to tell me your response!"

The relief on Papyrus' face would have been heartbreaking for someone with a soul, Flowey thought. Good thing for both of them that he didn't have one!

His vines stretched out of the ground around Papyrus, fine tendrils winding around and between Papyrus' bones. Papyrus slowly went limp in them, trusting Flowey to hold him up. "ORANGE, ORANGE, ORANGE," he chanted quietly.

"That's good," Flowey crooned when he was completely entwined in Papyrus. "That's just what I needed to hear."

The tired skeleton let his chant trail off as he tried to move his arms. Flowey tightened around them _just_ enough to keep him still, and Papyrus went limp again.

Flowey giggled, and used his vines to force Papyrus upright. "You know, Papyrus, it's been a long time since I had a doll to play with!" he said, then went quiet as he concentrated - it was surprising how hard it was to move Papyrus' body the way he wanted to, even though Papyrus wasn't resisting at all.

He stood Papyrus at attention, and walked him forwards and back, slowly gaining confidence to go from just lifting and dropping his legs to a full-on march, arms swinging and chest out.

And then he let another tendril rest on the edge of Papyrus' illiac crest. "Say your colour."

"ORANGE," Papyrus said confidently.

"Good..." Flowey's vines started squeezing and relaxing, stroking along Papyrus' bones as he puppeteered the skeleton around. He made sure to pay special attention to the cartilege and healed cracks - places where he knew Papyrus was extra-sensitive.

Papyrus twitched, the movement so small Flowey would have been completely unaware of it if he weren't so thoroughly wrapped around Papyrus' bones. "AH... F-FLOWEY..."

" _Yeess_ , Papyrus?"

Papyrus hummed, twitching again. Flowey positioned him in one of his 'cool' poses - one hand on his hip, the other stretched out in front of him, legs set wide apart - and Papyrus squeaked out, "BLUE! ICE BLUE, ICE BLUE, FLOWEY!"

Flowey unwound himself immediately. It was the first time Papyrus had used 'ice' - 'I don't want to stop playing entirely, but I'm not in the mood for this specific game right now'. "Not enjoying yourself?"

Papyrus sighed, shaking his head. "I THOUGHT I WOULD LIKE GIVING YOU SO MUCH CONTROL, BUT - IT FEELS LIKE BEING... INSIGNIFICANT."

Flowey pulled a face. Feeling insignificant was one of the things that drove Papyrus to ask him for this in the first place - the last thing he needed was for one of their games to make him feel the same way. "What would you like instead? Indigo? Inferno?"

Papyrus looked a little shy. "COULD WE... PRUSSIAN BLUE? AND THEN MAYBE COBALT?"

"You're sure?" Flowey checked. 'Prussian' meant 'crush every bone that won't kill me'; Papyrus usually saved it for days when something was seriously wrong.

Papyrus nodded. "PRUSSIAN," he said firmly.

Flowey grinned. "Well, at least that's more interesting than walking you around."

"YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT?" Papyrus asked uncertainly.

"Eh. It was boring." Flowey's leaves fluttered dismissively. "You weren't reacting at all entertainingly, so it was just - playing with a doll. And I think you'll agree -" he leered - "I grew out of _that_ years ago."

Papyrus huffed, but Flowey could see how relieved he was. "So, Prussian, you said?" he teased, vines rising again to wind around Papyrus' bones. This time, instead of cradling him, they slowly tightened.

Papyrus shivered as his bones started to creak, then gave a sharp gasp as the first ones snapped. Flowey leaned close to his face, drinking in every wince, every flinch, every cry of pain. _This_ was what he'd been missing with the 'azure' - the sight of Papyrus in pain, willingly, and letting him cause more.

Yes, Flowey mused as Papyrus' legs splintered and crumbled to dust beneath his vines, 'azure' had been an interesting thing to try, but not something they'd repeat. It hadn't given either of them what they wanted.

Not like this did.

"AH, AH! FLOWEY! STOP! STOP, DON'T, STOP," Papyrus was protesting, trying to squirm away, tears pouring from his sockets.

But he didn't mean any of it.

Flowey grinned as he destroyed Papyrus' spine one vertebra at a time, relishing Papyrus' pleading and sobbing. "You don't mean that," he cooed.

Papyrus opened his mouth to answer, and Flowey tore his ribcage into two separate pieces.

The scream was beautiful.

"And after navy, what will we play next?" he whispered to his so-willing victim.

Papyrus was screaming too hard to answer.

He'd just have to say after the reset.

**Author's Note:**

> In order of use:  
> AZURE: Use me as a puppet/take away all my autonomy  
> ORANGE: Please keep going  
> BLUE: Stop  
> ICE BLUE: I still want to play, but not _this_ game  
>  INDIGO: Praise me, comfort me, make me feel I'm worth something  
> INFERNO: Tie me down and don't let me up, however much I struggle  
> PRUSSIAN BLUE: Break every bone you can without killing me  
> COBALT: Kill me/snap my neck  
> NAVY: Reset


End file.
